What It Came Down To
by Astrozombiee
Summary: When Naruto makes Sasuke cross dress, no good can come out of it. Or can it?


Heyy all!

What's going on?

Another one shot for you except this time. *cough*lime*cough* who said that? Was going to make it into a lemon but then I thought it had a good finish. One day I'll add to it.

7 pages. Proud of me? I am =]

Warnings: Err…? Cursing… Cross dressing… blowjob, I donno... Read the god damn thing to find out sheesh .

Disclaimer: Don't own bitches.

* * *

To think it came down to this. Not that I'm complaining of cause! But to think that I did this. For him. I'm not in love with him or anything, he's just hot. So, unbelievably _hot! _I don't stare at him all day long; I'm not even in his class for that long for goodness sake! But I wouldn't mind it, I wouldn't. Being stuck in his class all day… Perfect. Yes, that's what he is, perfect. I cannot even think of a floor about him. With his toned arms… toned legs… nice ass mind you, yet again, I don't just stare at it, I _dream_ about it. Every night, I dream of grabbing his ass and... Oh god, not here, not now. But getting back to my point, the thing I am soooo not complaining about. I'm in my room, wearing clothes (thank God), but with what I'm wearing I may as well be wearing nothing! I think I would prefer nothing now that I think about it… Maybe I should take off what I'm wearing… Yes, I think I will. Stupid baka and his stupid ideas.

"Hey! Bastard! You done yet?"

So close and yet so far.

"Hn"

"I don't understand bastard. Try using some real words!"

Breathe Sasuke, breath. You can kill the idiot later.

I open the door ever so slowly and stick my head out.

"You laugh and I kick your ass" Not waiting for an answer I remove myself from my room for a full show of my outfit to the soon-to-be-dead idiot.

Snickers reach my ears and I turn ten different shades of red, now 9 of those shades belong to anger, the other well… Uchiha's don't blush, the heat, yeah the heat is getting to me, especially in the middle of winter.

My outfit consists of two add on piggy tails that match my own hair colour running down to my hips, navy blue mini skirt, knee high socks, with a navy blue shirt which mind you, showed a little too much cleavage (thank Sakura for her fake boobs, here I thought she magically grew bobs over the summer holidays). All in all, I looked hot; I would nearly go as far as to say _fuckable_.

"Oh my Sasuke! I never actually believed that you would do this! With your pride and all, after his you wont ever have to worry about it again, there will be none left! Haahahahaha." Now in tears, rolling around on the floor is one dead idiot. I storm back to my room. My deathbed. Stupid, stupid! Never again agree to what any idiots have to say.

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Oi Bastard! I won't laugh anymore. Don't ignore me! Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasssuke~!"

Sing-songing my voice isn't the most pleasant way to get my forgiveness. Maybe if he lets me tie him down and torture him. Yeah. I could forgive him then. Idiot.

"Come on out! Just imagine what he would do to you dressed like that!"

Now _that_ got my attention. Imagine…

*Sasuke's Imagination*

You're way too beautiful for anybody, Sasuke. Anyone, apart from me." Butterfly kisses lace up and down my chest. I grab the silver haired man and pull him into a kiss. He whispers against my lips, " Mine."

"Yours" I whisper back.

The older, more powerful man latches onto my neck, biting down he makes me whimper in pain. His apology is in the form of sucking and lapping at the mark now engraved onto my neck. His sign of ownership, his mark that I have been taken; I am his, only his.

That thought is taken by hand that is now rubbing at my crotch. Pleasure. Any simple thoughts washed away by the simple desire to feel more, the necessity of love, to be loved like never before.

Arching up into that said hand, needing the man to be faster. I release a whimper of some sort, maybe a moan? The thought a too complicated one for my over stimulated mind to understand.

The man understands my need in some way. Moving his hand downwards, never stopping the motions that drive me crazy with need, he lifts up my skirt. Inserting his hands into my panties (wearing a full girls outfit, wearing boxers just didn't quiet suit the image) and pulling out my hardened cock.

"How delicious do you taste, Sasuke? Hm…? I bet you taste… luscious. Yes. Mmm, I bet"

Staring down at the stunning man before myself, I watch as he takes my fully erect manhood into his mouth. Nothing reaches into my thoughts; everything stops, until everything comes at once. I feel him, sucking, licking, and tasting me. Obviously he likes the taste, humming around my cock I can't take anymore; I scream his name in pure bliss, in ecstasy…

*End Sasuke's Imagination*

Naruto's POV

What the… one minute I was trying to convince Sasuke to come out from his room then BAM I hear a crash, hoping the bastard didn't kill himself in his stupidity, I rush to his rescue. Oh cause, he is in no immediate danger, apart from the amount of blood loss he could achieve if his nose keeps pissing out blood…

I kick him.

Once.

Twice.

And then again just in case he is just ignoring me.

Nope. He's alive: he twitched. Damn, I wanted his Nintendo 64… Maybe tomorrow then.

Getting bored, (looking up at the clock, WHAT?! Only 2 minutes have passed) I decide to call the bastard's doctor. Maybe he's dying. Eh. I'm soooo not waiting on my own for the prissy princess to wake up. Maybe Mr. Doc and I can play a game. Yeah! Okay, it's decided.

20 Minutes later

Sasuke's POV

"No damn it! You cheated! It's like you could see my move before I even did it! Argh!"

Damn people are too noisy… can't they see someone is sleeping. Preferably me.

"Now, now, Naru-chan, you know that's impossible"

More people! What don't people… understand… abou- Oh my God! I know that voice! But… What is he doing in my house! Ahh! While I'm sleeping! No, no!

"I don't know how you did it-!"

"Normal rules"

"-but I know you cheated!

"Eugh" I moan. Too many noises to concentrate on… One sexy man and one idiot.

"Naruto-"

"No! Tell me how!"

"I didn't, but I really think that-"

"Fine, but I remand a rematch!"

"Sure, sure, but-"

"Okay, now! I'll deal this time Mr. Cheater"

"Maybe later, we have someone-"

"No! Now!"

"Shut up!" I yell. Doesn't Naruto ever shut up? Mr. Hunk over there noticed that I was awake… Wait, he noticed me! Ah! Okay breathe. Just. Act. Normal.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" Was whispered into my ear.

"AHHHH~!" I screamed. I bloody screamed! Not my fault! He snuck up on me and… and… breathed on my ear… the way he said my name… Oh God!

Shifting around on my bed, I try to hide my little friend that got a little too excited. Shit.

"How do you feel Sasuke-kun? Naruto-chan said you collapsed earlier on. Have you been eating right? Drinking enough water?" Looking at me with his questioning gaze, his eyes… Damn you could get lost in them… He cares about me… Well my health, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that he cares, about me!

"Sasuke-kun? You feeling dizzy again?"

I don't say anything. How can I say something when he is looking at me with those eyes? Two different colours… one is black as the night, the other, blood red. How unique.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Oi, Bastard! Mr. Cheater is talking to you! Don't ignore him. I got him to come over for you! _Now list-_"

The rest of what Naruto was saying was drowned out of the thought of come… Oh wouldn't that be good… Me… and Him… Together… With no annoying idiots around annoying us… I need a plan. Yes, I'm an Uchiha, I can plan the bestest of plans to win wars, to crush our enemies! Now I just need to conjure up one to get the sexiest man alive into bed with me… Should be easy enough.

"Naruto." His attention focuses on me once again after tackling _my_ man about how I'm usually constipated like this. "Get out." A deathly whisper with my all famous Uchiha glare; who knew it can send a freaken man squeeling, and running away while begging for his life?

Shaking my head, hoping to rid the image of blond idiot from my mind. Wait. All I need to do is look at the God of a man and all my worries will disappear.

_Along with your mind_. Stupid voices. Never listen to them. They may tell you that setting fire to the police station, that your father owns, is a good idea, but believe me, everyone else doesn't.

Now, where was I…? Oh yes! All I have to do is look up and see my savior… He'll be standing right there, in all his glory, naked, telling me he has wanted me for so long… He'll start to lay me flat against the bed, telling me how beautiful, how attractive I am and how he'll never tire of my perfect body… All I have to do is look up. Setting my face to be as seductive as possible (relationships consist of two people, I can't let him initiate _everything_.)

I look up. Oh my God! Oh my! This is unbelievable! Where the hell did he go! He's not waiting there for me in all his naked glory…

A frown mares my face. Right, time to find my soon-to-be lover!

It was a simple enough task. He's reading the newspaper and drinking what I presume to be coffee. At my dining table. A subtle cough alerts him to my presence.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, your up. How are you feeling?"

I'm not falling for this trick again. He's trying to make me talk. Last time I did that in front of him I turned into a love sick teenage girl! So instead I cross my arms against my chest and send him a glare, (not my Uchiha one, I'm not trying to scare him away, just a normal one, one to alert him to the fact that I'm unhappy with him! He was meant to be in my room ready to molest me. But noooooo. He's out here drinking _my_ coffee reading _my _newspaper on _my _dining table.)

"Do you need to lie down? Can I do anything for you? A back massage maybe?"

_Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! _

"Nothing? You sure?"

_Fuck me!!! Fuck me!!! FUCK ME!!!_

I didn't even say anything! Sure I was mentally telling him what I wanted; maybe he isn't a mind reader? If only I could talk out loud around my love! Stupid hormones. Stupid Dobe for turning me into a girl. Wait… I'm not a girl! I can take care of myself. I don't need Mr. Lover here treating me like a girl! I can stand on my own two legs!

Just as I was about to voice my argument, I saw the room moving. I feel like I'm… floating… flying or something… Something warm… It feels nice what ever it is. I don't ever want to move away from the warmth. I snuggle closer and make some sort of… purring noise? No. A manly… hum? Yeah, that, that's what I did.

With my personal heater, and slow rocking I fell into a very contented sleep…

Kakashi's POV

The poor boy. The chants Naru-chan was shouting in my ear made it seem like he was dying. He wasn't.

A blood nose? Someone dying from a blood nose. That's a classic. I'm no doctor, (Naru-chan calls me one because I helped him cure a _cold_, all I did was give him some lemons and watch him eat them. Gosh, that kid is so naïve, but he's a hell of a laugh.) but even he should have known that you can't die from a blood nose.

Yet again, he's funny, but oh so stupid.

I run my hands through black strands again. I've been lying with him ever since he fell asleep in my arms (so cliché), Every time I try to move he whimpers. May the God's live again, the Uchiha whimpered, many times actually. So I've been lying with him, caressing his hair. He truly is a work of art, perfection.

In case you haven't realized it yet, I'm madly in love with the youngest Uchiha, have been ever since I can remember. Those obsidian eyes, believe it or not but they shine, they do, every time I look at his eyes all I see is how beautiful he beyond a doubt is. His body, cannot forget that masterpiece. Not that I was looking or anything, but a year back I walked in on him getting changed, he didn't realize. His body is the image of precision, no scars, no pimples, no nothing except flawless pale white skin. If it wasn't for his age I would have made him mine by now, made him feel loved in so many ways that he wouldn't know what was happening. It's getting harder and harder to resist him though. He was dressed in a skirt, a guy, in a skirt! Unbelievable!

Seeing him walk into the kitchen dazed and confused made me worry more than I thought I could over the poor boy. So I scooped him up into my arms and with very little to no arguments I carried him to his room. By the time we reached his bed he had already fallen asleep.

Ever since then I have been lying with him afraid that if I even so much as turn off the lights he would burst into tears. So I lay here caressing his hair until the sleeping beauty awakes.

1 hour later

Still Kakashi's POV

"_Eugh_" What's that noise? Sounds like… moaning? What…? Where am I?

Opening my eyes I try to determine what is going on. Am I still… At Sasuke's house? I must be, considering he is right beside me humping my leg!

"Ah!" Harsh breaths reach my ears, more moaning and faster, more erratic movements from the small boy beside me.

Great. He's having a wet dream. Right beside me. Wow, this is new. Not the fact that I'm getting hard myself because of him, but yeah. Not fun for me since I can't touch him.

Letting him continue for a bit longer (I'm not taking advantage of him, he's taking advantage of me!) I decide that it's about time to wake him up.

I give him a shake. "Sasuke-kun?"

No answer except for more moans, guess rocking him against my leg wasn't the best idea.

I decide to give it one last shot before I kick him out of the bed.

"Sasuke-kun" I repeat a little louder, "Wake up now, or I'm kicking you out of the bed." Sugary sweet, just the way I like it.

Still no sign of him waking up. I sigh heavily, poor little angel is about to fall from the sky. I give it a count of three before I push him onto the floor.

_Thud_

Okay… No cursing. That's a _bad_ sign. Hoping I didn't kill him I peak over the edge of the bed and woe beholds, he's still sleeping!

"You sleep like the devil my love…" I watch him for a bit before he starts moaning and humping again. Only this time the fortunate (or unfortunate, however you want to look at it) soul is the carpet. It wouldn't be first choice of a sound reliever, so I doubt it is his. If only their was something else, or some_one_ else who could make the pain go away… An evil glint reaches my eyes. He wouldn't notice if I help him out a little bit would he? After all we are good friends and isn't that what good friends do? Help each other out in times of need? Sasuke-kun would understand, he's in a lot of pain right about now.

So I join my little angel on the floor and turn him over onto his back, not an easy task considering the fact I think he's fallen in love with the carpet, maybe I was wrong and it was his first choice after all! Now it can't be helped, the Sex Doctor is here and is ready to help.

I eye his body excitingly, withering under me already and I haven't even touched him yet, but that's about to change.

I grab at his crotch which with his skirt on made him more enticing than I think with him wearing pants. Who knew we'd both be into cross dressing?

Leaving the skirt down a rub over his buldge nice and slowly, just to see his reactions, and my do I get one, hips thrown instantly upwards as if trying to attract even more attention to his need. So I indulge him a little and start to rub harder and faster. The more I seem to give the more I seem to be getting in return, hard presses result in louder moans. I'm starting to have this all figured out now.

Not too long after I started relieving my angel, he explodes in a see of bliss, coating his panties in his seed.

He truly is a work of art. Leaning back on my arms, I think about what to do with my own problem. Of cause my angel cannot help me with it, he's in Heaven right now. There is only one thing left to do.

I undo my fly and pull out my raging hard-on. Slowly I start to stroke myself, up and down repetitively. I keep my moans to minimum while speeding up my strokes. Thinking about my angel withering under me and imagining him calling out my name in bliss I reach my own ending and shoot my load over my angels body. I lay satisfied next to the dark angel and close my eyes, ready for a good nights sleep.

Sasuke's POV

Oh my. OH my. Oh my GOD! That just soooo didn't happen. No way. I'm still dreaming. I must be! Real life does not have your secret crush give you a hand job right after having a wet dream then shoot his come all over you! Nah uh. Still dreaming.

I peak one eye open, my lover over there didn't realize that I woke up a little before I had come. Watching him masturbate was beautiful… I don't think he realized it, but in his pleasure, he called out my name, not twice, or three times, but four, it may not matter to you very much, but four is my favourite number, and it is apparently his as well… Is it possible that I'd still be hard after having just come? Well I am, watching his masturbate should be one of the 7 wonders of the world! Then there would be 8… Hm... Getting sidetracked here!

I need to relieve myself again. Do you think if I start humping my lover again he'll help me out again?

You never know…

Changing my mind I decide to take care of it myself. Taking off my skirt (bastard of a thing) and my panties, I grab hold of my dick and relish at the contact. Masturbating because of my school teacher seems to be my day _and_ night job. (The school toilets and I became best of friends over the past year.)

I didn't even get to do my first stroke before much bigger hangs overtake mine.

"Tsk tsk Sasuke-kun. Horney little thing aren't you? Didn't I just take care of your little problem? Hm…?"

I cannot hold back a gasp and a moan, he was awake! "ah… euh… Please…"

"Begging already? But we've only just started. What will you have me do Sasuke-kun. Although… I could get fired if word got out about us. You'd be named a _whore_, would you like that, whore? Hm…?" Everytime he called me a whore he would start stroking me.

Ah… Too hot. Can't think. Did he just call me a… "Whore…?" Shit. Wasn't meant to say that out loud.

"Yes. My whore though. Is that alright love?" Yet again, does he want me to be his whore?

Even though he is asking jokingly, it's obvious he wants to make sure that I'm alright with this. Who does he think I am? A girl?! Didn't I already have this conversation?

"I'm.. Ah.. No girl!"

"I never said you were love, though the clothe you wear say otherwise"

Not giving me a chance to answer back, he lowers his head and says

"How delicious do you taste, Sasuke-kun? Hm…? I bet you taste… delicious. Yes. Mmm, I bet" That line... he's said it before… Ahhh!

"So… Ahh! That's good." Moans. Moans! I can never talk straight with this man around me!

From here on out thought was impossible. His sucking, licking, tasting of me made me so hot! Towards the end I'm pretty sure he even deep throated my dick! I think he should teach me one day, I'd be the perfect student, learning everything my teacher teaches me.

All good things come to an end though, but this time was an exception. Meetings in classrooms during school to release the tensions of school, hot, steamy sessions in the teachers lounge after _and_ before school. Life never got much better for us. Hate to admit it, but Naruto, the blond baka actually contributed to make my happy ending. Making me cross dress, what a day.


End file.
